Crystal Tears, Rose Blood
by Jar of Mist
Summary: The Princess; daughter of the Pharaoh, has to spend her days locked up in a tower; but she gets out anyway much to the dismay of her father; in order to go see her friends; and sercet lover... who has a sercet that no one knows; not even her...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Strange girl and her furry friend. 

"Where did you find her?" Asked a young, blond boy to his friend, who was to be Pharaoh.

"In the dungeons, Jonouchi." Replied the young, royal boy.

They were both looking at a young, small girl who was now sleeping on the young prince's bed, along her side was a furry, little creature.

"Is that a duel monster?" Jonouchi asked, standing on his tip-toes to see it better.

"It looks like one, but duel monsters are in tablets, so this must be some animal, or her Ka." The tri-colored hair boy replied, and beckoned Jonouchi back to sit by him.

They were both sitting about four feet away from her.

"Which one?" Jonouchi asked.

"Which duel monster, you mean?" The royal asked, looking at his friend, whom nodded in reply. "A Kuriboh." He replied, looking over at the strange girl, and her pet.

"Why was she in the dungeons?" Continued Jonouchi, as though he had to know everything.

"Well, maybe her parents were slaves..." The royal boy replied, thinking it over.

"Well, where in the dungeons did you find her?" Jonouchi asked, while he stared up at a torch which was still flaming.

"In the back part, but not in one of the cells." The boy quickly added to his answer when he noticed Jonouchi was beginning to move his mouth again.

"Ah." Jonouchi then silenced as the girl shifted in her sleep.

She was now facing towards them on her side.

"Eeek... Is she gonna wake up?" Jonouchi whispered nervously to his friend.

"No... I don't think so..." He shut his mouth when they both noticed she was looking at them with her dark brown eyes.

"You two... loud..." She yawned, and turned over.

They thought she was going back to sleep, when suddenly she sat up, and turned at them.

"Ahhh..." She yawned, and then just sat looking at them.

"Eh... Well... Uh..." Jonouchi didn't know what to say to her, but the prince did.

"Hm, how was your sleep? Are you hungry?" He asked her, and walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"Hungry?" She answered in an unsure tone.

"Alright." He smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Jonouchi, keep an eye on her, while I get a servant." The royal then walked out of the room. Jonouchi froze up when her gaze rested on him now.

"Uh... Is... Er, well..." Jonouchi didn't know what to say.

"What gold-boy try to say?" She asked him.

"Gold-boy? Eh... oh... right, my hair... uh..." He stared at her, and then almost jumped out of his skin when the furry creature moved up next to her, and she took it on her lap.

"You scawe?" She asked Jonouchi, when she noticed his uneasiness.

"Uh... No, wait, what is that?" Jonouchi asked, but was cut short when the prince returned with two servants.

One was carrying a tray, and the other had a jar of water, while cloths were hanging from the other hand.

"Okay, here she is." The boy ran half-way over to her, and stopped short, staring at the brown furball on her lap.

"Huh?" The servants let out a gasp when they noticed the creature as well.

"Uh?" The girl looked at the young royal, who walked closer to her, and then he turned on his heel towards the two surprised elders.

"Well, bring her food over here." He ordered, and they came over after they recollected themselves.

"Here, do you want to eat something?" The boy talked much more kinder to the young girl then he did to his servants.

"Uh?" She looked at him, and he nodded to reassure her. "Hmm..." She stared hard at the food, and then slowly reached her hand out, and took a grape.

"Uh..." She looked at it a moment before devouring it.

The two boys and servants stared at her, waiting for a reply as she chewed thoughtfully on another grape.

"Likey! Likey!" She cried happily in a small cheer.

"After you eat you can wash up, alright?" The royal smiled at her when she smiled at him, nodding, and eating the grapes one by one.

"Want one?" She asked, handing one to her pet, who then sniffed it, and ate it.

Her furry friend liked it as much as she had.

"Want?" She asked, holding a few grapes in her palm, looking at her new friends.

"Hmm-mmm." The servants shook their heads.

"No, for you." The royal boy said, curling her small hand into a ball with his own hand.

She looked at her hand, which he was now holding with his own two. "Why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because it's for you, okay?" He smiled at her, and she cheerfully smiled back. It seemed whenever he smiled, she'd smiled as well.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jonouchi asked, standing next to the royal boy. "Uh, name?" She stared at him, confused. "Me no know." She answered, and then stretched her short arms.

"Hmm, shall I give you one then?" The prince smiled at her, and she nodded. "Hmm..." He thought it over a minute, his eyes glancing over everything about her.

"Well, how about Sha... " He started, 'sha' meant 'girl', and a girl she was.

He looked at the Kuriboh-like creature next to her. "Ri..." He continued, and then it hit him.

"Does Shariyu sound okay to you?" He smiled at her, as she looked at him.

"Sha-wee-you... Okay." She smiled at him, and he smiled because of her cute lisp with the 'r' sound.

"Name?" She asked, patting her pet, and staring at the prince.

"Kuriboh." He answered, nodding.

"Koo-wee-boh." She giggled, and hugged her Kuriboh happily.

* * *

_**(Note: Shariyu has a loose translation meaning 'Girl of three games / spirits / friends / jades', but it could also mean 'Death / Branch of three games / spirits / friends / jades' because 'sha' has some other meanings in various languages. In Japan, the 'r' is like a 'l' and 'li' in Chinese means 'three', and because of the 'yu' meaning three things in Japan, and one thing in Chinese, the meanings could be various, or put together : 'Girl's Death Branch of three games, spirits, friends and jades'. Eh, cheery...)**_

* * *

"Names?" She asked, pointing at the two boys.

"This is Jonouchi, he lives in the village, so you can visit him sometimes. I'm Ayroscavs, and I have to be Pharaoh someday when I'm older, I'm only six years of age right now." He told her.

"Fear-woh?" She repeated (or tried to), looking at him.

"Yeah... Royalty... Ruler stuff, you know." He shrugged, and sat down next to her.

"Hold?" She asked, offering Kuriboh to him.

"Uh... Okay..." Ayroscavs then held the furball, who looked up at him with it's big eyes.

"Is it a boy or girl?" He asked her.

"He boy." She answered, as she slurped a small cup of water.

Jonouchi opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. "I gotta go, okay?" He said, tapping his friend's shoulder, whom turned to him.

"Alright, farewell." He hugged his blond friend.

Jonouchi nodded at Shariyu. "Bye, Shariyu."

She grinned at him. "Bye-bye."

Jonouchi turned and then left the room, and his footsteps were heard going down the hall corridor.

"Ready for your bathe?" Ayroscavs asked, wiping a smudge off her cheek, and she nodded.

Then he went and got the servants again. "Give her a bath, and new clothes." He told them, they nodded, and headed into the room.

Shariyu surely needed a bath, her dark hair was matted, and her skin had some dirt smudged on it.

"Come here, little one." The older woman walked over, and picked her up.

"Name?" She asked, as the woman began to scrub her cheeks.

"My name is Tio, and this is my daughter, Yunet. We're going to give you a bathing, little one." The woman grinned at the young girl, who looked about four years old to her.

"Bathe-twin?" Shariyu stared at the two women.

"Yes, come here, and just sit in here, and we'll clean you up." Yunet ordered gently.

"Okay." Shariyu answered, after looking around for her friend, Ayroscavs.

"Where Aywoscavs?" Shariyu asked, while Yunet was removing her cloth which was like a small dress to her.

"He's talking to his cousin right now, I think." Yunet told her.

"Okay." Shariyu sniffed, and then sneezed.

"Who cousin?" She asked, looking up at the black haired woman.

"Seto, he's under training from the High Priest Akunadin." Yunet told her, and was untangling Shariyu's hair.

"Why?" Shariyu asked.

"Why is he under training? Because he is learning to be a High Priest someday as well." Yunet smiled at the young girl's face, which was looking up at her.

"What a high pwiest?" Shariyu asked.

Yunet and her mother, Tio answered all of the girl's questions patiently.

* * *

Shariyu was led into the throne room after she was all cleaned up. She was wearing clean white clothes now, which Tio had to tie up with a blue sash around her waist because the gown was sorta big on the young child.

Shariyu's hair was dark brown, her skin was very pale, and her cheeks had a rosy hue to them. She must've been the daughter of a Greek slave, because the Greeks had such pale skin, as she had, while Egyptians tan.

"Come on, Ayroscavs is this way, okay?" Yunet told Shariyu, who was grasping her hand tightly.

"Okay." Shairyu was holding Kuriboh in her other arm. They both looked around the place, amazed.

"Shariyu!" Ayroscavs ran over to her, and smiled.

"Hi Aywoscavs." She smiled at him, letting go of Yunet's hand, (Kuriboh floating next to her) and she hugged the young prince, happily.

Tio and Yunet smiled at the young children hugging.

"Come on." Ayroscavs said, holding her hand, and leading her over to the table. Kuriboh and the two women followed them.

When they got to the table, everyone looked at the young girl, and her pet. "Uh..." Shariyu shyed behind Ayroscavs.

"It's alright." He whispered gently to her. "Here." He sat down, and she sat next to him. She looked around a bit, but became shy again, and stared at the table in front of her instead.

"Okay, Ayroscavs, who is she?" Asked the young boy with brown hair, and blue eyes, who was about eleven.

"Her name is Shariyu, and this is Kuriboh." Ayroscavs answered. "Shariyu, this is Seto, he's my cousin." Shariyu looked up at him, and then at Seto.

"Hi, Said-toe." Shariyu grinned at him. "Kuwiboh say hi too." She added, pointing her finger at her floating pet.

"Hmph." Seto turned back to his normal sitting position, but Ayroscavs noticed Seto kept a curious eye on Shariyu.

After they had eaten, Ayroscavs led Shariyu into a bed chamber, where she was to sleep the night. She asked him to stay with her, and he did until she was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Decision.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jonouchi asked Ayroscavs, later the next day. "I'll keep her..." Ayroscavs replied, after buying a few grapes. They were walking together in the village market. "Ya ain't making her a servant, right?" The blond rubbed his forehead in distress. "No, I've got better plans." Ayroscavs smiled at Jonouchi in a happy, and sercetive way. "Hm, okay." Jonouchi shrugged, deciding it was best not to bother him any further...

...but what the heck?

"What then?" Jonouchi asked, hoping to surprise the answer out of his friend. "I'll tell you soon." Ayroscavs replied, while Jonouchi continued begging him. Ayroscavs did not, however, give in to his friend's demanding pleas.

Shariyu woke up to a bright morning, and she sat up and looked around. No one was around, so she decided to get up anyway. "Kuwiboh?" She said outloud, searching for her furry friend. "Uhn..." Kuriboh floated over to her after he woke himself up. He had been asleep on the bed near her, but she hadn't noticed him. "Hiya!" She hugged her pet happily, and Kuriboh made a cheerful sound.

"Whewe is evewybody?" Shariyu then asked outloud to herself and Kuriboh in the hall corridor. She then ran behind a pillar when she heard someone coming. She held Kuriboh tightly in her arms, as they both peeked around the corner of the pillar.

She saw two men standing together talking, one was taller then the other, while the shorter one was elder.

"What do you think of the new girl, Akuadin?" The elder asked the younger high priest. "What do you mean, what do I think of her, Shimon?" Akuadin replied to Shimon Mulan.

Akuadin was the owner of the Millenium Eye, and Shimon of the Millenium Key.

"Well, what do you think the Pharaoh is going to do about her?" Shimon asked, watching Akuadin's expression, trying to read them. "Hmm, not sure... She might be made into a servant..." Akuadin answered, glancing around. "I'm thinking otherwise... The prince hasn't told me his plans yet. But I have some ideas of my own..." Shimon nodded, while Akuadin looked a bit annoyed. "Shimon, you are hiding something from me. Tell me what your ideas are." Akuadin commanded. "Ho ho, I believe the prince will tell what it is in good time." Shimon answered, but he had a cloth on his mouth, so they couldn't read his expression. They both shushed as they heard someone's footsteps coming towards them.

"Am I interrupting something?" A beautiful woman, holding a jar in her arms, asked as she came in and saw them. She was the high priestess of the Millenium Necklace. "No, not at all." Shimon answered. Akuadin looked a bit ticked though. "I must get going now. Farewell, Shimon... Nefermery." He nodded to them both, and headed on his way down the hall.

Shariyu and Kuriboh pulled back against the pillar before he could see them. They both sighed, and then went back to peeking once Akuadin was out of their sight. The woman whom Akuadin called Nefermery was now talking to Shimon but Shariyu didn't catch what they were saying. Then Nefermery nodded to him, and walked off in the other direction.

(Note: Nefermery means : Beautiful Beloved...)

"Hmm..." Shariyu then turned, and slumped against the pillar thinking to herself, while holding her Kuriboh.

"Did you over hear us, little miss?" Someone spoke from their side, causing them both to jump in surprise.

"...N-No..." Shariyu replied after her breathing was close to normal again. He had scared her pretty badly, and Kuriboh too.

"Alright. Well, come on then. I'll show you around outside." Shimon chuckled cheerfully, and helped the girl to her feet. Kuriboh floating behind them.

Ayroscavs went back into the bed chamber he had left his new friend in, but did not find her anywhere. Becoming worried, he ordered all of his guards to look for her. "Where is she?" He asked in distress to himself. Just then, three guards came in, and walked over to the prince. "Did you find her?" Ayroscavs asked, hopeful. "Yes, Your Highness, she's outside, playing." The first guard answered. "By herself!" Ayroscavs exclaimed, upset again. "No, the High Priest, Shimon, is watching her." Another guard told him. "Oh, that's good... Bring me to her, now." The young prince then got up, and was led outside by his guards.

He then looked over to see Shariyu playing with Kuriboh; Shimon was watching them at least. She looked over and saw him. "Aywoscavs!" She called over to him, waving her arms, and, of course, he came over. "Shariyu! How long have you been playing?" He asked, hugging her gently. "A bit now." She answered, and pulled him over to Shimon and Kuriboh.

"She isn't being a pest, is she, Shimon?" Ayroscavs asked his adviser, who shook his head. "Nope, she's been alright to handle, same going for her Kuriboh..." Shimon chuckled cheerfully. "Good." The prince nodded his head slowly. "No one bothered her, right?" Ayroscavs asked, a new wave of worrying coming over him. "Not at all. Don't worry, your Highness, she's just fine." Shimon patted the royal's shoulder reassuredly.

"Shimon! Aywoscavs!" Shariyu cried, running over to them both, her Kuriboh hurrying behind her. "What is that?" She asked, confusing them both. "Where?" Ayroscavs asked, trying to see around the girl, who was tightly grasping his arm. "There!" She cried louder this time, and ducked behind him. Shimon stepped forward in front of the children, using his hand to signal them to stand behind him. He looked down, when he heard the hissing.

A baby cobra looked back up at him, it's gem-like eyes trying to hypnotize the man standing before it. The small cobra itself looked like some masterpiece of jewels. It was a gloden bronze color, with black linings about it.

Apparently, it was no good at trying to hypnotize Shimon. The poor cobra ended up hypnotized itself because of Shimon staring back just as intensely.

"Ho ho..." Shimon turned to the children. "It's hypnotized right now... Let's go before it snaps back to reality, alright?" Shimon then starting pushing them back towards the palace. "What hip-know-ties?" Shariyu asked Ayroscavs, after trying out the words on her tongue. "It's where you're in a trance... Sorta asleep but very conscious at the same time." Ayroscavs told her, just as they entered the hall corridor.

After a few years, there were a few changes here and there, such as new priests and a new priestess, but Akuadin stayed the bearer of the Millenium Eye. Shadi took the Key from Shimon, who remained Pharaoh's adviser.

Ayroscavs, whom was Pharaoh now, had the Millenium Puzzle given to him. Him and Shariyu still remained very close to each another, and she followed him almost everywhere he went... Shariyu also made some new friends, whom she was also close with, such as Karim, the High Priest of the Scales.

Karim was under training with Shadi as a tomb-keeper, but there was rivalry between Shadi and Mahaado (High Priest of the Millenium Ring), as to whose student was better, Karim or Mana. Mahaado was the head tomb-keeper, and Mana was a blonde Egyptian girl, whom admired her teacher alot, but admired Karim even more, and with a passion. Karim had no idea of her real feelings, but he did honestly respect her as a friend.

And after a while, it became clear to Shimon, his idea HAD been what Ayroscavs was thinking of, but with a few surprises...

"He's what?" Nefermery asked Shimon again. She was very surprised, and confused. "He said that he's ADOPTING her, so she can be a princess..." Shimon repeated. "Adopt? B-B-But he's hardly any older then her... They're more like siblings, wouldn't you say?" She replied in disbelief. "Yes, that is true, but it is very strange how things are and become." Shadi said, coming in though the chamber entrance. "Yes, true... Family members marry each another for land, and most Pharaohs marry their sister to become king." Shimon paused, thinking to himself.

(Note: What Shimon is saying is very true... In Egypt, if one wished to become Pharaoh, he'd have to marry a woman of Royal Blood, so alot of pharaohs and queens were almost always related as siblings, half-siblings, cousins, etc...)

"Perhaps that is why he adopted her... He did not want to end up marrying her maybe..." Shimon exclaimed, the others shrugging in reply. "Makes sense if nothing else does." Nefermery muttered, and then left after saying farewell to the men. 


End file.
